Double Romance
by BlueThunderAngleTB
Summary: Abigail lives with her stepdad who it violent, can she escape and who can she trust? how will things go between Scott and Abigail, John and Megan?
1. Mystery new girl

**Hi guys this is a new story, it wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you like it. Here is the first Chapter.**

**Chapter**** 1**

The sun was bright in the sky shining into a bedroom where a young girl was getting ready for her first day at a new school. she has long blonde hair that was up in a ponytail and she has blue eyes, her name is Abigail. She just finished getting dressed when her stepdad comes into her room and asked her rather snappy.

"Where do you think your going?"

Abigail was scared of her stepdad, because he would beat her and she never told anyone.

"I start school today"

He snaps at her.

"Fine don't be late home"

Abigail grabs her bag and before she leaves her stepdad grabs her arm tightly and he says.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes... I've got to come straight home"

"Good now go"

Abigail Left and ran to the bus stop and got their just in time as the bus as it just pulled up. Abigail gets on and after showing her school bus pass she sat down near the front of the bus. Three boy's saw her sit down but they had never seen her before, one of them says.

"She must be new"

"You don't say John"

"Ok no need for the sarcasm Scott"

the younger of the three boys says

"She looks scared"

"We should introduce ourselves to her... what do you think John, Virgil?"

Both John and Virgil reply together.

"Yeah we should"

Scott has short brown hair and blue eyes, John has short blonde hair and aqua green eyes, Virgil has short chestnut hair and hazel eyes.

Once they got to the school Abigail waited for everyone else to get off the bus, after she stands up thinking that she was the last one left but the three stopped and one says.

"After you"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

Abigail got off the bus and walks up to the gate then she stopped. The three boys stopped next to her and one of them says.

"Hi I'm Scott Tracy and these are my younger brothers John and Virgil"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Abigail James"

All three boys say together.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Abigail"

Scott asked.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yes please I need to go to the reception"

"I'll take you... Virgil, John you go to class"

Both Virgil and John went to class and Scott took Abigail to the reception and Abigail says.

"Excuse me I'm new here"

The receptionist asked.

"What's your name please?"

"Abigail James"

The receptionist looks for her time table then hands it to Abigail, She has a look and Scott asked her.

"What class do you have?"

"Maths with Mr Matthews"

"Same as me"

Abigail turns to Scott.

"Really?"

Scott smiles gently.

"Yes we do"

Both Scott and Abigail left the reception with Scott leading the way, it didn't take long my to get to the class and the teacher says.

"Your late Mr Tracy"

"I'm sorry sir I was showing Abigail to class"

The teacher looks up and see's Abigail and then he looks throuht the register and look up and says.

"You must be Abigail James?"

"Yes sir"

"Ok you can sit next to Mr Tracy"

Abigail follows Scott and she sits at the table next to him, the lesson went by pretty quick and Abigail takes a look at her time table to see what her next class is. Scott has a look over her shoulder and he says to her.

"You have gym next the same as me"

Abigail turns to Scott and blushes at how close he was to her and Abigail's reply was more of a whisper.

"I don't have a change of clothes"

Scott looks at her for a minute then he says.

"I have a spare change of clothes that you can borrow"

"I don't know"

"It's ok"

Scott went to his locker and got his gym clothes as well as his spare gym clothes and hands them to Abigail then he shows her where the changing rooms were, Scott says.

"There is the girls changing room... I'll wait for you on the other side"

"Thank you Scott"

"Your welcome Abigail"

Scott went into the boys changing room to get changed and Abigail went into the girls changing room, there were other girls in there too. As Abigail changed quitely a girl comes upto her and says.

"Hi I'm Megan"

"Hi I'm Abigail"

"Did you start today?"

"Yes I did"

"So did I"

Both Megan and Abigail walk out of the changing room and just like Scott said he would, he was waiting for her, John was also there, he was waiting for Megan and Scott says.

"Hey I'm glad they fit"

Abigail smiles gently as she was surprised that the clothes fit her.

"Yes they do"

"Let's go over the lesson will be starting in a minute"

All four walked over and the teacher started to talk.

"Ok everyone settle down... we will be doing fitness today, I want you all to split up into pairs"

Abigail asked Scott.

"Scott can I team up with you please?"

"Yeah sure you can... it looks like John and Megan have teamed up together"

Abigail was nervous because of her marks on her arms, she just hoped no one noticed them but someone already had. Scott saw the mark and thought that he would ask her about them later. Another lesson went by pretty quickly and before long is was break time.

Abigail and Megan stayed with Scott, John and Virgil at break time, Megan offered Abigail a sweet but Abigail looked pale like she was going to throw up, John kept Megan and Virgil busy while Scott guided Abigail over to the the bench and sat her down, he sits next to her and Scott asked.

"Are you ok Abigail?"

"Yeah I'm fine thank you"

Scott would have asked her more questions but the bell went, the rest of the day went by pretty quickly and now it was home time, they got on the bus and sat together. Scott was concerned for Abigail and he asked her.

"Do you have a phone Abigail?"

Abigail shakes her her head.

"No I haven't why?"

"Because I wanted to give you my number, I wrote it down on some paper for you"

Scott gives Abigail the piece of paper and she puts it in her inside pocket and she says.

"I'm not aloud a phone or anything"

Scott would have asked why but Abigail got off at her bus stop, Scott knew she was hiding something and he was determined to find out what.

Abigail walked home and as soon as she got in her stepdad started, he snapped at her.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been at school"

"Fine get me another drink then make me dinner"

Abigail did what he said and got him a beer out the fridge and heated him up a microwave dinner as that's all she can do, after that she went upstairs to her room to do her homework, but she didn't get much done as her stepdad called her to get him another beer. It got to the point where she was fed up with him and she says.

"Do it yourself... what are you baby... I wish mum was hear but it's your fault that she's not!"

Abigail turned to go back upstairs when she was grabed and slammed into the wall and she felt a hand around her thoat, she kicks her stepdad and he let's go. Abigail trys to run up the stairs but he pulls her and she falls backwards hitting her head on the floor, she got up but she felt like passing out and Abigail put up a fight. A neighbor had called the police and once they arrived they found Abigail unconscious with cuts, burises and covered in blood. The police called for an ambulance and the paramedics got her stable enough to take her to the hospital, the police also arrested Abigail's stepdad.

Abigail woke up a few hours later while the nurse was checking her vitals, the first thing Abigail noticed was that she was in pain and the second was that she wasn't at home. The nurse see's her awake and she smiles gently and asked.

"How are you feeling... can I call someone for you?"

"I've felt better... there's a piece a paper in my jacket pocket with a number on it, can you it please... the person who will answer is Scott Tracy"

"Of course I can"

"Tell him to come here please"

"Yes of course"

Abigail lay's there thank to her herself, she knows that she has to tell someone her secret, and the only person she can trust is Scott and maybe his family too.

**I hope you like it, I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	2. Questions and truth

**Hi guys I'm back with another chapte, I hope you like it. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter**** 2**

Scott was in his room finishing his homework when his phone rang, he picks it up pressed the answer button and he says.

"Hello Scott Tracy speaking"

"Hello Scott Tracy... this is the hospital, I'm calling on behalf of Abigail James"

"Abigail... is Abigail ok?"

"Not really she asked me to call you and to ask if you could come see her please"

"Tell Abigail I'll be there as soon as I can"

After ending the call he ran downstairs and into the living room and says.

"Dad I need to go to the hospital"

Jeff got up and took Scott into the kitchen and after closing the door he asked Scott.

"What's this all about son?"

"Remember when I got home and told you about the new girl Abigail?"

"Yes what about her?"

"She's in the hospital"

"Scott how do you know that Abigail is in the hospital?"

"Because they called me... I gave Abigail my number and told her to call me anytime"

"Ok I'll take you... I'll call your grandmother to come and look after your brothers"

"Thank you dad"

While Jeff asked his mother to watch the others, Scott had put his trainners and jacket on. Luckily Scott's grandma lived just down the street, she moved closer after her grandsons mother had passed away. After she arrived Jeff and Scott left heading to the hospital, it didn't take them long to arrive and after parking they went inside and over to the reception and Scott says.

"We're here to see Abigail James"

The nurse at the reception smiles and replies.

"She's in room 202 just down the hall"

Both Jeff and Scott walk down the hall till they came to room 202 and Scott knocked on the door.

Abigail had closed her eyes while she was waiting for Scott, she didn't know how long it was when she heard someone knocking on the door and she says.

"Come in"

The door opens and Scott and his dad walked in, although Abigail didn't know that the man was Scott's dad. Scott took in the sight of Abigail, she had her right arm in a cast across her chest in a sling, bruises on her face and a bandage around her head. Scott had an idea of what happened and he says.

"Abigail this is my dad Jeff Tracy"

Abigail says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too and please call me Jeff"

Abigail smiles lightly and nod's gently wincing when she did and Scott asked.

"Are you ok?"

"My head is pounding but I've already been given some pain relief"

"Ok... Abigail who hurt you?"

Abigail looked scared, she felt alone and fragile. Scott gently sat on the bed and takes her good hand in his and he says"

"It's ok we want to help you"

Abigail looks at Scott then she takes a deep breath and replies.

"My Stepdad... although he's not legally my stepdad, he never sign the papers to adopt me"

Jeff asked.

"Where is your mother?"

Abigail looks down as she had tears in her eyes and she was shaking like a leaf, Scott could tell how upset she was. Abigail replies in a whisper.

"She died three years ago"

Jeff asked.

"Do you any other relatives?"

"No I don't"

Scott moved so that he was sitting next to her and he wraps his arms around her, Abigail closed he eyes and Scott says.

"Shhh it's ok... you going to be ok"

Abigail just nod's gently and Jeff could see what was going on with them, Although they had met today at school. Jeff went to find Abigail's doctor to ask when she can go home and when Jeff returned to the room he found Abigail had fallen asleep with her head on Scott's chest and Jeff whisper's.

"They are keeping her in till tomorrow"

"I want stay with Abigail"

"I know you do Scott... I'm staying too"

Scott was in shock, but he knew his dad wouldn't leave her on her own. Scott fell asleep with Abigail wrapped in his arms.

The next morning Scott woke up and looked down to see Abigail was still asleep, Scott looks up as his dad came in and sits down with a worried look and Scott asked.

"Dad what's wrong?"

Jeff looks up and he was about to reply when Abigail woke up and she asked.

"What time is it?"

Jeff looks at his watch and he replies.

"It's 7:30am"

Abigail trys to get up but Scott stops her and he asked.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I have to go home to get ready for school"

Jeff replies.

"You won't be be going to school for the next two weeks"

"What... why?"

"I spoke to your doctor... your under weight, you have old injuries still healing on top of your new injuries"

Abigail hides her face in Scott's chest, he felt a wet patch and he knew she was crying, Scott rubs soothing circles on her back and he says.

"Shhh it's ok you can trust me and my family... how long has the beatings being going on?"

Abigail lifts her head up and looked into Scott's eyes.

"Three years"

Jeff asked Abigail.

"When was the last time you had something to eat?"

Abigail starts shaking and Scott felt her shaking, he holds her tight and he says.

"It's ok we're not going to tell you off"

"Three weeks... I haven't eaten anything for three weeks"

Jeff closed his eyes and he thinks to himself.

**Jeff's thoughts.**

**What kind of man is her stepdad... scratch that I know what kind of man he is.**

Jeff was brought out of his thoughts by the doctor walking in and the doctor asked Abigail.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore but I'm ok"

"Ok you will feel sore for a few days... I'll have to call social services"

Scott felt Abigail shaking and he could sense her fear, Scott looks to his dad and Jeff says.

"It's ok Abigail is coming home with me and my son"

"Ok I'll get the forms for you to sign"

Scott stayed with Abigail while Jeff went to sign the paperwork and before he left Scott says.

"Dad if you call grandma can you ask her to bring one of my track suits in for Abigail please?"

"Of course son"

After Jeff had signed the forms he called his mother and asked her to bring in one of Scott's track suits and to go in to a clothes store to get some underwear. He walks into Abigail's room and sits back down in the chair and he says.

"I've signed you out and my mother is bringing you a change of clothes"

"Thank you"

**I hope you like and I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	3. New home

**Hi guys I'm back with another chapter, I hope you like it. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter**** 3**

After Mrs Tracy dropped Gordon and Alan off at school she went to the clothes store to get what Jeff had asked her to get and after paying she headed over to the hospital on the bus. It didn't take long for Mrs Tracy to get to the hospital, she walked up to the receptionist and says.

"Hello I'm here to see Abigail James"

"She's in room 202, just down the hall"

"Thank you dear"

Mrs Tracy walks down the halltill she came to the room 202, she knocks on the door and she hears Jeff say.

"Come in"

She opens the door and walks in and Jeff says

"Mother this Abigail... Abigail this is my mother, Mrs Tracy"

Abigail says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Tracy"

"It's a pleasure to meet you and please call me grandma"

"Thank you Grandma"

Mrs Tracy chased Scott and Jeff out of the room and helped Abigail to get dress, after she finished they left and Jeff drove to the house where Abigail lived with her stepdad to get her things. Scott went with Abigail to her room to help her pack what she wanted to take with her, once she checked that she had everything Abigail says.

"I'm ready to go now"

Abigail went to pick up her bags but Scott stops her and he takes them and he says.

"I'll take them... your in recovery"

Abigail didn't argue and after she locked up, she posted the the keys through the letter box then she got in the car and Jeff drove them home. Once they arrived Scott took the bags in while grandma Tracy helped Abigail to walk the house and made her sit down on the sofa. Scott ran upstairs and put Abigail's bags in the spare room next to his then went back downstairs and sat next to Abigail and Scott says.

"Welcome home Abigail"

"Thank you Scott"

Grandma Tracy walks in with some toast and a glass of milk and she says.

"Here you go dear"

"Thank you grandma"

Abigail ate her toast and drank her milk.

"That feels better"

Scott replies.

"I bet it does... come I'll show you to your room and I'll help you to unpack"

"Ok thank you Scott"

"Your welcome"

Scott leads Abigail to her room, it has a bed on one side, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers on the other side, a desk near the window and a bedside unit, the walks were painted in a light blue and Abigail says.

"Blue is my favorite colour"

"I'm glad you like it"

Scott helped Abigail to put ger things away and after they were finished they went downstairs and sat together on the sofa, they talked for what seemed like hours. Jeff walks into the room and sits in his chair and says.

"Abigail tell us more about yourself"

"Ok... I grow up not knowing who my real dad is"

"Why dont you know?"

"Everytime I asked my mum... she would say that she didn't want to talk about him... so I stopped asking"

"Why didn't your stepdad sign the papers to adopt you?"

"My mum wouldn't let him because... because he would hurt her... I'm glad that she didn't let him"

A few tears fell down her face, she missed her mother very much. Abigail felt a hand wipe her tears away and when she looked up she see's Scott smiling gently, She hugs him tight with one arm and hides her face in his chest. Scott rubs soothing circles on her back and he says gently.

"Shhhh it's going to be ok"

After Abigail calmed down she looks up and she says.

"I'm sorry for getting your t-shirt wet"

"It's ok don't worry about it"

After getting to knowa little more about Abigail it was time to pick up Gordon and Alan, Jeff left to go and pick them up. While he was picking them up Abigail says.

"What if your brothers don't like me?"

"They will like you"

It wasn't long before Jeff returned home with Gordon and Alan, they run into the living room and they see Scott sitting next to a girl and Gordon asked.

"Who is she Scott?"

Scott replies.

"This is Abigail... she will be staying with us"

Both Gordon and Alan say together.

"Hello Abigail"

Scott smiles and says to Abigail.

"Abigail this is Gordon and Alan"

Abigail smiles.

"Hello Gordon, Alan"

It was another twenty minutes when both John and Virgil came home, they could hear everyone in the living room and after they took their trainners off they walk into the living room, they see Abigail with Scott sitting next to and John says.

"Hello Abigail"

Abigail turns to John and Virgil, they gasp and Virgil asked.

"What happened?"

Abigail didn't know what to say so Jeff explained everything to them and replies.

"That would explain why the teacher gave not just Scott's homework but Abigail's as well"

Abigail says.

"I'll be fine in a few days"

Jeff says.

"But you won't be going to school for the next two weeks"

After talking for a while it was time for dinner and after Abigail went upstairs to her room to do her homework, she was in her room for an hour when there was a soft knock at her bedroom door making her jump and she says.

"Come in"

The door open ed and Scott walks and asked her.

"Hey how's the homework going?"

"I'm almost finished"

Scott walks up to her and lean's over her shoulder and he says.

"I Think I should ask you to help me"

Abigail turns a little to see how close Scott was and her her heart beats fast, her cheek turn a light shade of pink and it felt like she couldn't breathe. If Scott noticed then he wasn't saying anything. After a another few hours it was time fir bed, and for the first time in a long, long time Abigail slept through the night.

**I hope you like it and I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	4. Trouble and I love you

**Hi guys, I think I'm on a roll, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter**** 4**

Abigail was now back school after being off for two weeks, only one thing had changed. Scott had a girlfriend and he stopped spending time Abigail. Right it was lunch time and Abigail was sitting with John, Virgil and Megan and John says.

"Scott's coming over with Tina"

Abigail says.

"I'll see on the bus"

John says.

"Just stay"

"I can't be around him right now... anyway I'm going to give up on Scott and move on"

Abigail amited to John that she loves Scott, she also told John about the rumors going around about Tina, that she only wants one thing and after she got what she wanted she dumps the guy and movers onto the guy.

Abigail left and went outside to get some fresh air. Scott and Tina sat down and Scott asked.

"Where's Abigail?"

John replied.

"She left"

Tina says harshly.

"Why are you asking about her... she's a nobody"

Scott snaps.

"She lives with me"

"So"

Scott was going to say that he loves Abigail but he didn't.

"Just forget about it"

John also knows that Scott loves Abigail. Virgil says.

"I'm going to find Abigail to make sure she's ok"

Tina replies without thinking.

"Why bother she's just a wimp and cry's all the time"

Scott was angry and he was going to say something but someone beat him to it. Virgil couldn't take it anymore and he snaps.

"Abigail isn't a wimp... and at least she doesn't get with a guy just to sleep with them and then dump them and move on to the next guy"

Scott smiles and was about to tell Virgil off but he was already gone. Virgil had found Abigail and she was being bullied by Luke. Virgil comes to her rescue.

"Leave Abigail alone"

"Look who came to rescue you"

A fight had broke out between Virgil and Luke, by the time the fight ended Virgil had a split lip and a black eye, Luke didn't have a scratch on him. A teacher had broke the fight up and sent Luke, Virgil and Abigail to the principal's office.

"Would you like to tell me what the fight was about?"

Luke stayed quiet as did Abigail, Virgil replies.

"Luke has been bullying Abigail"

Principal Johnson turns to Abigail and asked her.

"Is that true Miss James?"

"Yes sir"

Abigail was finding it hard to breathe, principal Johnson says.

"Ok Mr Tracy, Miss James you may go"

Virgil and Abigail left and went to the lockers, Abigail was at her locker when Tina comes upto her and says.

"You better stay away from Scott"

Abigail didn't say anything, she just got her bag and left. Abigail wasn't going to tell the the others that she was skipping her last two lessons. The rest of the day went by pretty quick and it was time to go. On the the bus Tina was sitting with Scott and his brothes so Abigail sat at the front of the bus. Scott saw the state of Virgil and he asked.

"What happened to you Virgil?"

"It was nothing"

"It clearly wasn't nothing"

Virgil snaps.

"Just drop it"

Before Scott could ask the bus had stopped at their stop and they got off, Scott noticed that Abigail wasn't walking with them and he asked.

"Where is Abigail?"

Virgil Snapped.

"Oh now you want to know where Abigail is"

"Virgil..."

Virgil ran upto Abigail and walked with her. Scott turns to John.

"What am I going to do?"

"You can do the right thing and dump Tina... Abigail loves you"

"I've tried to tell Tina it's over but she won't have any of it"

"Why don't you show Tina that's you don't want to be with her"

"How?"

"Get with Abigail and ignore Tina"

"I think I'll do that"

It wasn't long before they were home and Abigail went upto her room and started on her homework. Half an hour later there was a knock on her bedroom door and she says.

"Come in"

The opened and Scott walks in and says.

"Dinners ready"

"I'll be down in a minute"

Scott walks up to Abigail and he asked.

"Can we talk?"

"Oh now you want to talk... I think you need permission to talk to me from Tina"

"I don't need her permission"

"Just leave me alone and go back to the prostitute"

Scott got angry and he slaps Abigail across the face, he realized what he done and says.

"Abigail I'm..."

That's all he said as Abigail bolted from the room and out the front door, Scott went after her and he said to his dad.

"I'll be right back"

Scott ran up the street after Abigail, it didn't take long for Scott to catch up to her and he grabs her gently and turns her around and he see's the mark and winces, Scott says.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have hit you"

"It's ok... I'm use to it"

"No it's not ok"

Abigail didn't look at Scott as she was looking at her wrists, she was prepared to give up on Scott. Scott says.

"Abigail look at me"

Abigail didn't move and Scott thought actions spoke louder than words, he puts hit fingers under her chin and turns her head till she was looking at him, he lean's down and Abigail Whisper's.

"What are you doing?"

"what I should have done age's ago"

He captures her lips with his and kisses her passionately, About melted and her head felt like it was spinning, she kisses Scott back. After they parted and Abigail got her breath back she asked.

"What happens now?"

"We'll let everyone know that we're together"

"What about Tina... she told me to stay away from you?"

"You leave Tina to me... and for the record Tina and me were never going out with each other"

"Ok I will... I was prepared to give you up"

"Don't give me up, I love you... come on let's head back... I want to get to the bottom of what happened to Virgil"

Abigail stops and Scott turns around and looks at Abigail, he puts his hands on her shoulders and asked.

"What do you know?"

"Virgil was protecting me"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm being bullied by Luke Morris"

"I see... he won't bother you anymore... maybe he could help me out"

Abigail looks up at Scott and see's him smiling, he takes Abigail's hand and they walk home holding hands. Once they got back home Jeff was waiting for them in the hallway and Abigail hides behind Scott, He says to his dad.

"It's my fault that Abigail left... but have sorted things out"

"Ok I understand"

After telling Jeff was happened over dinner Scott and Abigail went to her room to fo their homework together. That night Abigail woke up sweating and after she changed in to dry pj's she went to Scott's room and walks over to Scott and shakes him, he wakes up and asked.

"Abigail... what's the matter?"

"I can't sleep... can I sleep with you please?"

Scott smiles gently and moves over and lifts the covers up, Abigail climbs in and puts her head on Scott's shoulder and her arm across his chest, Scott wrapped his arms around her and he says.

"Tell me about your bad dream tomorrow"

"Ok I will, I love you Scott"

"I love you too Abigail"

Abigail looks up and kisses him quick, they both feel asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**I hope you like it, I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	5. Some more trouble

**Hi guys I'm back with another chapter, I hope you like it. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter**** 5**

The next day Abigail told Scott about her bad dream, he hugged her kisses the top of her head and told her that he's there for her and he would chase those dreams away. After having a shower and getting dressed it was time to leave for school. Scott and Abigail walked hand in hand to the bus stop and Virgil says with a big smile.

"I'm glad you two are together... and I can't wait to see the look on Tina's face"

Abigail tensed up and Scott felt and senced her panic and he says.

"Don't worry about her"

" Ok I'll try... but she might start on me when I go to my locker at lunch time"

"I'll be close by to stop her"

The bus arrived and they got on, Tina was trying to get Scott's attention but he was ignoring her and he sat down next to Abigail holding her hand. Scott didn't care if Tina saw him holding Abigail's hand, John and Virgil couldn't help but smirk at how ticked off Tina looked. Once the bubus arrived at school they got off. Scott held Abigail's hand and Tina didn't like it and she walks up to them and says.

"Scott can I have a word with you please?"

Scott turns to her and he says to her in front of the whole school.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this... leave me alone, I don't want to be with you, I never have"

Tina was shocked and she says bitterly to Abigail.

"I will have Scott back... you better watch your back!"

Scott got angry and he snaps at Tina.

"You better stay away from Abigail or you will regret it"

Tina ran off she felt scared of Scott, but that didn't stop her from going after Abigail. The first part of school went by pretty quickly. It was now lunch time and Scott, Abigail, Virgil, John and Megan sat together eating their lunch when Tina comes over, she was trying to get Scott to go with her but he was ignoring her. Tina had a drink with her and she pretended to trip over and spilled her drink over Abigail maker her jump and Tina says.

I'm sorry"

Even though Tina didn't mean it and Abigail, Scott, Virgil, John and Megan knew she didn't, Scott says.

"Come on Abigail let's get you you changed"

Scott and Abigail went to Scott's locker and he got his spare pair of gym clothes and handed them to Abigail, he waited outside the girls changing room for Abigail. After she changed she walks out and she says to Scott.

"Thank you Scott"

"Year welcome"

Scott pulls Abigail into him and wrapped his arms around her and kisses her, After they part Abigail says.

"I'll just put these in my bag in my locker"

"Ok and I won't be too far behind you, Tina is watching us"

"I take it you have a plan then?"

"Yes I do"

"Ok"

Abigail leaves and heads to her locker, she had just put her things away when someone grabs her and turns her around. Abigail sighs it was Tina.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Scott!"

"I don't need your permission to talk to Scott"

"Just break up with him"

"No I won't... I love Scott and he loves me"

"Why would he love you?"

Tina hits Abigail in the chest and Abigail heard and felt a crack. Scott had heard and seen everything and he comes out from his hiding place and grabs Tina's arm, stopping her from hitting Abigail, he let's her go and he stands next to Abigail and he says.

" I love Abigail... I never loved you, I told you no when you asked me out, but you didn't care... you just wanted one thing from me!"

"I..."

"Just stay away from me and Abigail... and stay away from my brothers and Megan"

Tina ran off and Scott turned to Abigail and he asked her.

"Are you ok Abigail?"

Abigail was struggling to breathe and she had a hand on her chest, she turns to Scott and she replies.

"I... can't... breathe... properly..."

Scott was worried and and he picked Abigail up and carry's her to the nurses room, the nurse asked.

"What happened?"

"Abigail can't breathe properly"

"Ok I'll have a lookat her, tell me how she got like this?"

"It was Tina... I think she did something to Abigail"

Scott sound bitter and angry at Tina. Abigail squeezed Scott's hand and he turns to her and she says.

"Tina... hit me...in the... chest... I heard... and felt... a crack..."

Scott was angry at Tina, the nurse says.

"Abigail will have to go to tbe hospital... and principal Johnson will want to know what happened"

Scott replies.

"Ok but I'm going with Abigail to the hospital"

"Of course you would... Abigail is your girlfriend"

Scott smiles and replies.

"Yes Abigail is my girlfriend and I love her"

After Scott explained what have to Abigail to principal Johnson a ambulance was called and Scott went with Abigail, he also called his dad and his dad was on his way to hospital. Once Jeff arrived a nurse showed him to Abigail's room, he knocks on the door and walks in and asked.

"Hi Abigail how are you feeling?"

Abigail smiles weakly and replies.

"A lot better than I was thank you"

Scott says.

"I hope Tina gets expelled"

Scott told his dad what Tina did to Abigail, Jeff replies.

"I hope so too... she sounds like a bad person"

Scott replied.

"She is... Tina's the reason that there was a problem between Abigail and me to begin with"

"How?"

"Tina asked me out and I said no but Tina didn't take no for an answer"

"She sounds like she didn't care for you"

"No she didn't... Tina only wanted one thing from me"

"You didn't give it to her did you?"

"No I didn't...last night after Abigail and me had an argument, I told Abigail how I feel about her"

"How did Tina take it?"

"She has been harassing Abigail and me... Tina even threatened Abigail and now Abigail is in here"

"We'll put a law suit against Tina and her parents will have to pay for what their daughter has done"

Abigail tugs on Scott's sleeve and he turns to her and she says.

"I want to go home"

Just then the doctor walks in and he heard what Abigail said and he says.

"You can go home... but you got to rest and take it easy at school too"

Scott replies.

"She will"

After signing the paperwork Jeff took Abigail and Scott back to school to pick up their bags then took them home. While Jeff talkef to his lawyer, Scott sat next to Abigail with his arm around her. Abigail put her head on Scott's shoulder, a few hours later John and Virgil came home and told Scott, Abigail and their dad what happened to Tina. Abigail could rest for a while till the next thing to come.

**I hope you like it, I try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


End file.
